


Hello. Come Back.

by kanatayuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata finds himself sitting with pen in his hand and a piece of paper in front of him. Maybe desperation has taken over his sanity, but he just can't help it. Set somewhere in 5 years gap before the start of Be Forever Yorozuya movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello. Come Back.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic with movie setting (kind of). I'm sorry for my bad English.

_Hello._  
  
What a stupid way to start a letter. But I didn't have the least intention to write a letter. I do now though. Somewhat.  
  
Why letter, you ask? Maybe letters and Hijikata Toushiro is not something one could relate to, but I do write letters - mostly formal letters. I just can't let Kondou-san handle this kind of thing, you see, even though I respect him as our commander. As for informal letters, I always send (kind of) letters to my brother, as you have known. See, you've found the relationship between Hijikata Toushiro and letters.  
  
But it doesn't answer the previous question, does it. So now, what the hell am I doing? With pen and paper in hands, now I'm writing this letter to you.  
  
"You? Writing this sappy letter?" ...is probably what you’d be thinking, isn't it? If you read it, of course. But you don't.  
  
You _will not._  
  
There's something wrong with me, I'm aware, but I just can't help it. Weird? You may call me that. I know you won't read this, I know this letter won't even reach you, I know, but I'm writing this while hoping you _would_ read it. Maybe your stupidity has infected me, after all.  
  
_Come back._  
  
That's all. As I thought, I just can’t write informal letter. And I wish I would not writing to you again, moron. Because the next time I’d feel I need to write another letter, I wish you’d have already come back.


End file.
